


I Can Hear You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-24
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean wakes up and has the ability to hear other peoples thoughts...is it a gift, or a curse?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Author's Notes:**  
>  Rated NC-17...because of the coming sex!  
> All lines between * * represent a person's thoughts.  
> 
> 
> ~*~

Dean woke up face down on the bed. His head was pounding, his body ached. 

 

*What is he doing to himself?* Sam's voice rang out.

 

"Quiet Sammy, my head feels like it's gonna explode."

 

"I didn't say anything DEAN!" Sam said a little forcefully, and probably a little louder than necessary.

 

"Whatever dude, just keep it down, alright. I have a hangover to kill all hangovers."

 

*That's a surprise.*

 

"You have a beef with me or something? I mean what's with the snotty comments, huh Sammy?"

 

"I.Didn't.Say.Anything.Dean."

 

Dean just sighed and rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

 

*You better not use all the hot water you jerk,* Sam's snide voice broke the silence. Dean turned and glared at Sam.

 

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

 

"You might be able to play innocent with other people, but that shit don't fly with me, bitch."

 

"Dean, have you lost your mind or something? What's with the hostility?" Dean only shook his head and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

 

He flipped on the shower, as hot as he could stand it. He figured that if Sam was going to be a smart ass about the water...then by God, he was gonna make sure he had a reason to be a smart ass.

 

Dean exited the bathroom close to thirty minutes later. Towel slung low on his hips, his back and chest still dripping with water.

 

*Oh God, he's beautiful.* Sam sighed.

 

"What?" Dean asked turning to look at Sam.

 

"What, what?"

 

"What did you just say?"

 

"Dean, I think that we might want to take you to the ER or something. I mean if you're hearing things when nobody is talking, that's not a very good sign."

 

Dean just glared at him a moment, then shrugged. He pulled the towel off, neither were modest after spending most of their lives in a no-name one room motel in some podunk town. 

 

*Oh Christ... look at....fuck!* Sam moaned, then slamming his book closed and walking past Dean and into the bathroom. 

 

"Dude, I think you're the one that needs to go to the Doctor!" he called out through the door. Dean shook his head...and then pounded on the door.."Hey - I'm gonna get food, what do you want?"

 

"Whatever Dean...you know what I like," Sam called through the locked door.

 

~X~X~

 

Dean entered the diner, and as he walked up to the counter - he heard a girl behind him make a meow sound, followed by *Nice ass*.

 

Dean turned, "Excuse me?" he asked her. The girl looked a little embarassed by him speaking to her, but she only shrugged and replied "I didn't say anything."

 

"Oh, my mistake," Dean frowned and turned back toward the counter. He distinctly heard her say *mmm mmm MMM, look at that ass!* Dean once again turned around to look at the girl, but her nose was buried in a menu.

 

"Can I help you?" a fifty-something waitess asked Dean. 

 

He smiled his gorgeous all american boyish smile..."I'd like a menu sweetheart."

 

*Oh boy, another one that has a little good looks going for him, so he thinks he can sweet talk and charm himself to anyone...* the waitress sighed. But this time, Dean saw that she didn't move her lips. He took two steps back, horrified. He bumped the table behind him, knocking over a ladies orange juice. "Oh...sorry!," he told her turning around seeing the mess that he'd made. 

 

"That's alright, not a big deal," the woman smiled sweetly at him. Dean turned around to grab some napkins off the bar.. *You stupid little prick, this was a new suit...now I have to go home and change before I can go to work, all because you can't look where you're going!*

 

Dean's head snapped around and looked at the woman, who took the napkins from his hand and sweetly smiled and said "Thank you," followed by *idiot*...even though her lips clearly DID NOT move when he heard "idiot".

 

Dean turned and ran out of the diner...past many passers by. He frantically needed to get back to Sam. Sam would know what to do, Sam would be able to help him.

 

~

 

Dean burst through the door, scaring the hell out of Sam who had jumped off of the bed, obviously having just got out of the shower as his hair was wet. "Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked him. *Did some woman refuse to give you her number?* clearly followed, and Sam had not moved his lips after "wrong".

 

"Oh God...it's happening when I'm with you too!!!" Dean gasped, running into the bathroom and slammimg the door.

 

Sam walked over to it and knocked. "Dean, you're scaring me, open the door." 

 

"Go away Sam!! Just leave me alone!!!"

 

"Dean, come on - open the door!" Sam pounded, "please?" When Dean didn't answer him, Sam took two steps back and lunged his foot forward and kicked the door in. Dean was sitting on the floor his back against the tub, his knees drawn up with his arm wrapped around his legs. Sam kneeled in front of him and extended his hand out slipping around the back of his brothers head. "What's wrong Dean? I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on," Sam's comforting voice soothed. Dean lifted his head, his eyes wet with unshead tears. 

 

*Oh God, baby.*

 

"Baby?" Dean looked at Sam incrediously.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, "What you'd say?" 

 

Dean only shook his head, "Nothing, Sammy. I'm fine."

 

"No you're not Dean. Something has freaked you out. I've never seen you like this in all my life. Now tell me what's wrong, please?" Sam's voice was pained, concern etched on his face. Dean was thinking that being able to listen to people's thoughts might just be a plus.

 

*Why don't he trust me?*

 

"Look Sammy, I'm ok. Really...you don't need to worry about me."

 

"Of course I do, you're my brother. I love you Dean, if you're hurting or scared about something, I want you to tell me."

 

Dean smiled, "I know you love me Sam, I - uh...me too. But I'm alright, ok?"

 

Sam sighed and shook his head, stood and walked away, sitting at the table and booted up his laptop. *Throw up the walls Dean, as always*.

 

Dean looked down. He didn't like the fact that Sam felt like Dean didn't trust him, because Dean did...he trusted him with his life. But Dean didn't want Sam to ever view him as weak. He was Sam's older brother, his protector. He could not be viewed as weak.

 

Dean stood and walked over to Sam and leaned down behind him, "You find anything yet?" Sam closed his eyes, *God, what's wrong with me?* "No, I haven't found anything," he groaned shutting his laptop. "Maybe we should just go talk to the kid that found the body. She might have remembered something that she failed to tell the police."

 

"K, let's roll."

 

~X~X~

 

Sam was fidgiting in the seat beside Dean, staring out the window. *What am I gonna do? I have to tell him. I can't take it anymore. He deserves to know the truth. Oh God, if he leaves - or makes me leave...*

 

"What 'cha thinkin about Sammy? You've been awfully quiet."

 

"Hmm? Oh, uhh nothing important."

 

Dean himself started to think...think about how unfair it was to listen to Sam's private thoughts. How it could potentially ruin the trust that they had between one another. "Um, Sammy - I have to tell you something," Dean told him pulling the car off of the side of the road. "And I don't want you to get upset with me, ok?"

 

Sam turned sideways in the seat, his brow wrinkled. "What is it?"

 

"When I woke up this morning, I could...I heard what you were thinking. That's why I thought you were talking to me."

 

Sam laughed."Dean, don't fuck around with me..." 

 

"I'm not, I heard you say "what is he doing to himself" and "you better not use all the hot water you jerk" and then some weirdness... you were - you sounded like you were checking me out."

 

Sam was stunned, he was simply too stunned to speak. *Oh God...* Sam swallowed. "I'll go if you want me to Dean."

 

"GO? Go where Sammy?"

 

"I'll leave if my feelings make you uncomfortable."

 

"No Sam, I don't want you to lea..." and that's when it hit him. Sam WAS checking him out. His heart lurched. Could Sam possibly feel the same way about him that he felt about Sam? Could it be true? Dean almost hated to hope, hated the fact that he could possibly spill all and then that soooo not be what Sam was talking about.

 

*Oh God...I want to die, he's freaking out. He's gonna leave me*.

 

"No, Sam. I'm not gonna leave you. I - uh, I think that the job can wait. We need to talk."

 

*Talk, great. He thinks I'm a freak. I am a freak, I'm in love with my..*

 

Dean leaned across the seat, and got right into Sam's face....and smiled. He leaned closer, stopping only inches away from Sam's lips. Sam swallowed, his breath hitched. Dean's hand slid up the side of Sam's baby soft smooth skin. Dean's hand slid behind his head and fisted in his hair. Dean pulled Sam's head back, hard - yanking him by his hair. He inched closer, their lips were barely touching when Dean snaked his tougue out and swiped across Sam's lower lip. Sam moaned, his hand coming quickly up and to the back of Dean's head pulling him to his lips. Sam's tongue imediately passed into Dean's mouth, his lips sliding, sucking and tasting him. Dean straddled Sam's lap as Sam pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor at his feet.Sam's hands settled on Dean's ass.

 

Dean kissed Sam passionately, Sam's hand gripping his ass pulling him closer to his body. Sam's hands slid up the back of Dean's shirt, his nails dragging across his back. Dean was moaning into Sam's mouth as his passion built. Dean's hips started rocking, his imprisoned erection dragging against Sam's own.

 

Dean pulled back from the kiss, "No," he said breathlessly, his hands pressed against Sam's chest. Sam leaned forward, trying to capture Dean's mouth again. "I said no Sam," Dean said perhaps to forcefully. 

 

"Oh, God Dean...I'm sorry - I didn't mean to force myself on yo.."

 

Dean's finger came up to Sam's lips. "No no no no, baby...I just don't want to, I don't want our first time to be in the car. When I make love to you - it's gonna be someplace nice," Dean smiled.

 

"Then let's go someplace nice," Sam grinned. "Like now!"

 

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Don't forget, lines between * * are thoughts that Dean hears.  


~*~

* * *

Dean leaned in for one more kiss, then positioned himself back behind the wheel.

 

Two hours and many words later, they pulled into a small town just over the Vermont border. "Hey, pull over - there's a phone booth. I can look for some motels in the book."

 

Dean hesitantly pulled over, he wanted a NICE place, not some crappy outdated hole in the wall motel that more than likely rented by the hour. Sam walked over to the booth and looked around. Not seeing any sign of other people, Sam ripped the phone book free of the holder and scampered back to the car. Settled back in his seat, he started flipping through the pages. He looked up when Dean continued to sit there. "You gonna go or what?"

 

"You're stealing the phone book?"

 

Sam laughed...hard. "You're gonna sit there and seriously question me about taking a phone book when you commit credit card fraud everyday of your life?"

 

"Yeah...yeah...yeah," Dean groaned as he pulled back onto the road.

 

"Huh," Sam quipped as he flipped open his cell and dialed a number. "Yeah, I'd like a room if you have any openings," Sam paused listening to the person on the other end. "Yeah, we're already in town, I just need directions." Sam snapped the phone shut, "Turn left on Hillside and go two blocks, they have openings."

 

"Sammy, I was thinking a nice place..." Dean paused at the mental sigh in Sam's head.

 

"It is a nice place Dean. It's a bed and breakfast, not a motel." Sam smiled at him. 

 

A slight smile played across Dean's lips.

 

"DUDE," Sam fussed, "turn here!" he pointed out the window.

 

Dean made the turn and drove the two blocks to the house. Simply put, it was huge and beautiful. It looked to be on at least ten acres in the middle of an apple orchard. Sam was grinning like an idiot at the beauty of the place. *This is gonna be nice, I can't wait to make love to him in that orchard*.

 

Dean chuckled. 

 

"What?" Sam asked, his brow wrinkled.

 

"You wanna do me in the orchard?"

 

"Dean - stay outta my head!!"

 

"I can't help it Sammy. Why don't you quit thinking," he laughed.

 

~

 

They got out of the car and grabbed their bags out of the trunk and made their way into the home together.

 

"Hi, may I help you?" *please don't be gay...please, please, God don't let them be gay*.

 

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "We'd like a room, prefereably with a king size bed!"

 

*shit*! "Ok," she smiled, "how many nights?"

 

"Sammy, how long you wanna stay?"

 

Sam shrugged, "A week," Sam told her as Dean started sucking on his neck. *Oh yeah, fuck! Higher!* 

 

Dean smiled against his neck and slid his lips higher to the soft skin just behind the ear. Sam's legs wobbled a bit, Dean tightening his hold around his waist.

 

"Cash or credit?" the girl asked, slightly uncomfortable.

 

Dean pulled back from Sam and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet laying down a mastercard.

 

The girl turned around and ran the card. *christ, what a waste*. She sat the card and receipt down, Dean signed and the girl led them to their room. She informed them the time for breakfast everyday and let them know that on Friday's, they also provided dinner, and left the room.

 

"So," Sam said nervously.

 

"So, come here."

 

*Oh God*, Sam swallowed hard.

 

Dean smiled..."Nothing to be afraid of Sammy, it's just me." Sam smiled and walked closer to his brother.

 

"I've just, you know, never done anything like this before."

 

"You're no virgin, not with the way you kiss," Dean grinned.

 

"No Dean, I'm not a virgin. I've just never been with a guy."

 

"Ahhh, so you are a virgin..." Dean smiled closing the distance between him and Sam. Dean rested his hands on Sam's waist, his fingers dipping into the waistband of his jeans.

 

"You scared?" Dean asked him.

 

"No." *yes*

 

Dean reached down and took Sam's hand and led him to the bed and sat down, pulling Sam between his legs. "We don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for. I'm in no hurry Sam. I can wait until you're ready."

 

Sam turned sideways in Dean's grip, looking up a his face. "I don't want to wait, I ... I love you, and I want to be with you. I'm just nervous." Dean looked in his eyes, and brushed his bangs out of his face...leaning down and kissed him. His tongue pressed against Sam's lips, asking - begging for entrance. Sam opened his mouth to him, their tongues meeting and igniting the fire that had been burning inside each of them for so long.

 

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off, and started working on his jeans. Sam's hands pulled Dean's shirt up his muscular back, Dean stopping his task on Sam's pants long enough to allow his shirt to be pulled off.

 

Dean slid the zipper down on Sam's jeans, snaking his hand inside and gripping him lightly. 

 

*harder*

 

Dean pulled his hand out and started pulling his pants off, Sam lifting his hips to help. Dean's mouth descended on Sam's six pack, his tongue tracing and outlining each curve and muscle. "Oh God Dean...lower!!" Sam gasped. Dean trailed his mouth lower, sucking on the soft skin just above his hairline, reveling in the scent that was Sam. Dean moved his mouth lower, his lips barely stretching over the head of his weeping cock. Dean swirled his tongue around the head, and back and forth across the slit, causing Sam to buck up into his mouth, resulting in Dean gagging.

 

*fuck! You idiot!*

 

"Easy there Sammy, it's ok, I'd do the same thing," Dean said holding Sam's hips down. Dean sucked him to the base, his tongue massaging the underside of his massive cock as he deep throated him.

 

"Oh Dee...oh yeah, fuck...suck me!" Sam gasped, followed by low growling "hmmm's". Sam was trying to keep his mind on their lovemaking and not let his mind wander...but out of nowhere, *who else has he done this to*? krept into his mind.

 

Dean lifted his mouth off of his brother and slid up him until they were face to face. "Look at me Sammy."

 

Sam opened his eyes, which were starting to pool with tears. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to..."

 

"It's alright, I'm not mad. I like it that you seem....jealous," he grinned. "But in answer to your question...only you Sam. I've never been with another man, just you. You're the only one I have ever wanted."

 

Sam blinked, a single tear fell down his cheek. "I love you Dean. I always have."

 

"I know, Sammy...I love you too."

 

Dean pulled Sam's leg around his waist, and pushed the other up over his shoulder. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled a small bottle of lotion into his hand. Dean clicked the cap and poured a generous amount into his hand and slicked his cock. He slowly pressed the tip of his dick inside Sam. *oh, God* Sam mentally cringed.

 

"You ok Sammy? Want me to stop?" Sam shook his head. Dean pressed in further. Sam's pained face slowly softened, as Dean held still once he was balls deep, allowing Sam to accept the intrusion. 

 

Sam wiggled his hips, "Move for me...slow." Dean, not needing any other invitation, began rocking inside Sam's warmth. The pain that Sam had been feeling gave way to sweet pleasure as Dean's cock brushed the small nerves inside. "D-d-d-do that again..." Sam gasped - moving his hips up to meet Dean. 

 

"So good Sammy, so tight and good, love you. Love feeling you...guh...uh," he moaned over and over in Sam's ear.

 

Their bodies, covered in sweat, slid together as one as Sam felt his body quiver with the first hint of his pending orgasm. *coming..oh fuck me harder*!!!

 

Dean complied as his cock slammed into Sam's body, his dick pounding his prostate causing Sam to yell out loud enough to wake the dead. Dean's pants and moans quickly came to shouts as Sam sprayed his seed between their bodies, sending Dean over the edge to an earth shattering orgasm. He slammed into Sam through the aftershocks of his orgasm, spilling into his brother every drop that his tightness milked from his body.

 

*holy fuck, god...uhhh* 

 

Their labored breaths slowing, Dean reached between their sweat soaked skin and pulled his softened cock gently from Sam's body, a slight moan escaping Sam's lips. Dean rolled over onto his back and pulled Sam onto his chest. "You're amazing Sammy," Dean whispered as he ran his fingers up and down Sam's wet back, almost immediately falling asleep.

 

~X~X~

 

They slept through the day all the way to the next morning. Dean woke first, and grabbed a shower. He dressed quietly as not to wake Sam and went downstairs and into the dining area. "Mornin," a pudgy old lady smiled at him. "I'm Mable, you hungry?"

 

"Yes ma'am....but can I take some of this up to my room? My partner is still asleep and I would like to surprise him with breakfast in bed."

 

"Why sure. You fill a few plates with what y'all want and I'll run and get a tray," she smiled. Dean picked up a plate and started filling it with Sam's favorite fruits. Dean heard the lady say *cute kid, hmm, this world tho-boys with boys, and girls with girls* as she walked away. It wasn't a disgusted tone, just one of confusion.

 

Dean also filled another plate with a few bagels, a muffin and some bacon and scrambled eggs and topped them off with some sauteed mushrooms and onions.

 

"Here you go darlin" she said handing the tray to Dean. I'll get you something to drink. You like coffee or juice or both?"

 

"Both would be great if it's no problem."

 

"Don't be silly boy, no problem...that's why I do this job. Now, what can I put in the coffee's?"

 

"One black, and the other two sugars and cream, please."

 

Once everything was settled on the tray, Dean carefully made his way back upstairs and into their room. Sam was still fast asleep. Dean set the tray on the floor beside the bed as he sat beside his lover. He brushed the hair out of Sam's face and gently pressed his lips to Sam's and kissed him lightly. Sam moaned into his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning baby," Dean smiled down at him. Sam stretched out his long ass body on the bed and yawned loudly. "Morning," he smiled back at Dean. Dean stood and pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and pulled his jeans off. He bent and pulled the tray off of the floor and held it up smiling. "Hungry?" he asked Sam. 

"I'm starving!" Sam answered as he sat up and Dean sat the tray over his lap. Dean walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. 

 

He reached for a fork and speared a strawberry and dipped it in the fruit dip and held it up to Sam. Sam leaned forward and took the offered food. "Mmmm," he moaned, as he pulled the other fork and did the same for Dean, only spearing a peice of cantalope...Dean's favorite.

 

They took their time with breakfast, feeding each other, enjoying the closeness. After eating, there was a small make out session, then Sam grabbed a shower.

 

~

 

The boys headed outside to explore the grounds. As they walked across the living room area, they noticed the other people. An older man and woman, probably in their sixties. A young couple, apparently newlyweds, the way they were pressed against each other talking quietly and giggling, and the third...a severe looking man who eyeballed Dean and Sam as they walked by hand in hand. *fucking faggots* he growled.

 

Dean stopped in the middle of the room. "Excuse me?" he frowned at the man. 

 

"Excuse you what?" he snidely remarked. *fucking pansy little cocksucker*

 

Dean took three steps and punched the man. In one hard swing, the man crashed to the ground. "Yeah, well this faggot can kick your ass!" Dean growled down into the bleeding man's face as he grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. Dean reared back for another punch when the man reached behing him and produced a knife and swung out. Dean jumped back, avoiding contact with the blade. "You're kind is the downfall of our society, you and your twisted fucking brains. All you faggots should be shot on sight!!" the man growled as he once again lunged forward with the knife, this time it connected with Dean's forearm.

 

"Dean!!!" Sam yelled as he jumped the man, knocking the blade to the floor. Sam straddled the man and hit him, once, twice..three times square in the face..a left, right, left pattern. Sam was being hauled off of the man by Dean, and the young boy. Mable showed up in the room, a sawed off shotgun in her hands..pointing thankfully at the bloodied mass on the floor. "Now you get outta here Mason, you hear me, you get out and don't you never come back. I've had enough of your crap! You come in here startin shit with our patrons - that was the final straw. Now you get, and don't you be coming back around here startin trouble with these boys - because next time, I'll just shoot your ass, you hear me?"

 

The man got to his feet, wiping the blood from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll see you two again, you can count on that," he smiled as he spat blood on the floor.

 

Mable fired the gun, the bullet slamming into the ceiling, the shot ringing in everybodies ears. "Boy, I'm telling you...I will pump led in your carcass and not give it another thought if you so much as show your face around here again. Now you get! And don't come back!"

 

After Mason stormed out the door, his peeling tires could be heard spinning out of the parking lot.

 

"I'm soooo sorry," Sam started, "we'll pay for any damages.." he said motioning to the broken table that Mason crashed into with Dean's first punch to all the blood on the carpet.

 

"Nonsense! That boy is nothin but trouble...has been since the day he was born. I'm the only person that he don't mess with. Don't you two worry, he won't be back. He knows I'll shoot his ass, since I done it before."

 

Dean laughed as he was clutching his bleeding arm, "You shot him before?"

 

"Yep, he was stealing money outta my purse..." she grinned. "Now you follow me and let me tend to your arm."

 

As Mable cleaned his wounds...he frowned, his free hand clutching his head. "You ok boy?"

 

Sam kneeled in front of him. "Dean? What's wrong?"

 

"Voices," he rocked. Sam looked over at Mable as she was putting on butterfly stiches on Dean's arm. It was deep enough to require extra attention than just a regular cut, but not bad enough for a hospital visit. Dean's admission of "voices" didn't seem to phase her.

 

They thanked her for her attention, and Sam led Dean outside into the orchard, hoping that the fact that they were far from town that Dean wouldn't pick up any other thoughts...and that when they got far enough away from the other people in the house that he wouldn't be able to hear them.

 

*God, please let him be ok, I'm scared God... please help him*.

 

Dean, feeling weak from the many voices that had just been plaguing/hurting his mind silently said a prayer himself...

 

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Sam walked Dean out deep into the orchard. "You ok baby? You're scaring me."

 

"I don't know Sammy, that was...it was really painful. I could hear you, Mable - both of those old folks, the young married couple. I couldn't make it stop."

 

Sam pulled Dean into his arms. *God, please help him*. "We'll find out what is going on Dean. We will. I'll call everybody we know and see if they know what we can do to keep this from getting worse." Dean pulled out of Sam's arms and started walking, his hands on his head. "Can you still hear them?"

 

"Yeah, but it's better," Dean said as he sat down on the ground, his back against a tree.

 

"Do you want me to go? I mean, I don't want to make it worse on you."

 

"No Sam, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and ..." Dean didn't finish the sentence, but Sam understood. He stepped beside Dean and pushed him lightly on the back - Dean scooted forward, and Sam took a seat behind him. Sam gathered Dean in his arms, pulling him tight against his chest, snuggling his head in the crook of Dean's neck. 

 

"I love you, you know."

 

Dean gave a light chuckle, "I know you do Sammy. I love you too. You make me feel safe."

 

Sam smiled, it made him feel wonderful that Dean would confide something like that to him, and the fact that Dean really felt safe in Sam's arms was the best present he'd ever recieved.

 

~X~X~

 

Dean laid in Sam's arms for close to an hour. He seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. Uncomfortably. Dean had turned in his arms and had his head on Sam's chest. He seemed to be dreaming. He had moved back and forth almost viloently. "Baby," Sam said softly running his hand along Dean's cheek, "come on Dean, it's ok. I got ya, and you're safe." Dean seemed to settle with Sam's words. *What can I do to help him God? I don't know what to do*.

 

"Just love me Sammy. Love me and be here for me. That's all I need."

 

"I thought you were alseep."

 

"I was, but you know - you touch me, and it makes all kinda things rise to attention," Dean giggled.

 

"Your insatiable."

 

"Lucky for you, means you'll get laid a lot," Dean smiled looking up at him.

 

"How are the voices? Are you hearing everyone inside?"

 

"Not at the moment. Seems pretty quiet, except for you're big ole thoughts..." Dean paused a moment. "I'm ok Sam, really. Don't worry about it. I'll be alright."

 

"I just want to know why this has happened. We haven't been anywhere for someone to cast a spell on you or anything. So where did this all come from?"

 

"Dunno Sammy, but I hope to hell it stops soon. It's not fun. That shit hurt earlier. I couldn't close them out of my head...I tried, really hard."

 

"You know, we should go inside and call Bobby, maybe he'll have a idea what's going on." Dean frowned. "What? What's wrong Dean?"

 

"I don't wanna go inside Sam, what if it starts again. All their thoughts..."

 

"We need to see if it is gonna happen Dean, if it does, we can come back outside, K?" Dean only nodded and followed Sam. 

 

"You know Sammy, you promised to fu... make love to me in the orchard." Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Dean. 

 

"Is that an invitation?" Sam grinned down at his brother.

 

"Hell yeah, it is. Come on, lets get waaaay back here," Dean said pushing his hand into Sam's and walking deeper into the orchard.

 

~

 

Sam pulled Dean close and kissed him when Dean stopped walking. Sam somewhat rammed him against the tree. "Uhhh, easy there Sammy, tree bark isn't too comfortable - even through clothes."

 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam panted in his face, his puplis blown with desire. Sam's mouth decended on his neck...his hands slipping between their bodies and unbuttoning Dean's jeans. Dean groaned loudly as his hand grasped his cock, and Sam fell to his knees in front of him, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles.

 

Sam engulfed his brothers hard length, down to the root, illiciting a string of profanities from Dean that would have a preacher praying for his soul come judgement day.

 

Sam continued to suck Dean, his large hands holding Dean's bare ass against the tree. "Hmmm, Sa - so good, so good Sammy. Love your lips around me." Sam took Dean to the base, his throat relaxing allowing the deep penetration and swallowed, Dean spurting come down his throat, calling out to God, Sam and everything holy.

 

~

 

They edged their way closer to the house, Dean stopping every few feet and straining as if he were listening, trying to hear something.

 

"Anything?" Sam inquired.

 

"Not yet. I can just hear you Sammy. Nobody else. What do you think that means?"

 

"Don't know, come on - let's get inside. We need to call Bobby, and see what he knows."

 

When they entered the house, they noticed the old couple sitting on the sun porch enjoying tea, and Mabel sitting watching tv. "Well now, how you feeling? That arm ok?"

 

"Yeah, it's good. You're a pretty good Doctor," Dean grinned down at her.

 

Sam reached down and pulled Dean by the hand and led him away. "That was rude, Sammy."

 

"I want to get somewhere private so we can talk to Bobby, Dean. I don't want to see you in the pain that you were in before. That scared the hell out of me. I will apologize to her later, ok?"

 

"Naw, nothing seems to phase the old gal except that fucker Mason. I swear Sammy...I wanted to kill him. Calling me a pansy cocksucker."

 

Sam lightly chuckled as they entered their room.

 

"Why are you laughing? Because if you say something like I AM a cocksucker...you can FORGET getting your dick attention for a long time!"

 

"I wasn't gonna call you a cocksucker. I'm not that crass. But you are in a relationship with a man, I'm just surprised that you let him get to you like that. That's all."

 

"Just because I'm in a relationship with a man doesn't give someone the right to call me and you names like that, Sam."

 

"I know that DEAN, I'm just saying that you better get used to it. It's gonna happen a lot. And you can't go around kicking everybody's ass that has something to say because of it."

 

"Wanna bet?" Dean looked at Sam as if he were insane. "I'm not ashamed of our relationship Sammy, but I won't stand for getting patronized and verbally assaulted because of it either."

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "What am I gonna do with you?"

 

"Anything you want Sammy. Anything you want."

 

~

 

Sam snapped his cell shut. "Well, Bobby don't know what could have happened to make you suddenly have the power of telepathy... other than, maybe you were going to have it one day...and it's just now starting."

 

"Naw, that don't make sense. Why would I start having a power?"

 

"Well, that's the funny thing. He said that Mom was an telepath."

 

"Do what?" Dean said staring at him in disbelief. "If that's true, why didn't Dad ever tell us? I mean what use would it serve to keep that from us? Especially after you went all psychic wonder on us. I don't buy it."

 

"Why would Bobby lie?"

 

"I'm not saying that he is, Sam, I just - I don't get why Dad would keep it from us."

 

"Why would it matter to tell us? I mean there was no reason to. I've never shown the slightest hint of that sort of ability."

 

Dean sighed hard. Another secret that his Dad had kept from him. He was beginning to wonder if he had known his father at all.

 

~X~X~

 

Two days had passed and Dean didn't have anymore surges of anyone else's thoughts in his head other than Sam...and to tell the truth, it was getting to Sam - bad. Dean had started answering Sam's questions before he even finished a sentenance. He was trying to not let it bother him, because he knew that Dean couldn't help it, but it was getting harder and harder to control himself and not blow up.

 

"Dean," Sam called through the bathroom door, "I'm going downst..."

 

"No, I don't want anything, I'm not hungry Sammy."

 

*Jesus fucking Christ, I swear to GOD if he don't stop doing that I'm gonna lose my...* the thought started to slowly fade. Dean turned off the shower and quickly dried off. He headed downstairs to find Sam after throwing on his clothes.

 

Dean found Sam sitting on the patio drinking coffee and eating a bagle. He looked up when Dean came outside. "Sammy, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that it was bothering you that bad. I mean I could tell it bothered you...but -"

 

"It's ok Dean. I know you can't help hearing what I'm thinking. But you need to let me get a full sentenance out. I mean do you realize that I haven't said a complete train of thought to you in two days?"

 

"No, I didn't. God Sam, I'm sorry. I'll try to stop that, I really will." Dean groaned and closed his eyes tightly, straining. His hands went to his head and he started massaging his temples.

 

"You hearing others?"

 

Dean nodded. "You wanna go for a walk?" Sam asked him pointing into the orchard. Dean stood and took a drink of Sam's coffee and said, "No, I need to see if I can...I don't know, block them out or something. I mean if this is something that is here to stay, I need to learn to control it, don't I?"

 

Sam only nodded. *Yeah, but look how long I've been having visions, and I still have no control over it. I still haven't moved anything since Michigan.*

 

Dean made a mental note that the first person that he wanted to block out was Sam. His constant worrying was driving him nuts.

 

~

 

Sam followed Dean inside. A wave of nausea hit Dean, making him sway on the spot. Sam steadied him by grabbing him under the arm. "Dean, let's go upstairs," Sam said leading him to the staircase. Before Dean even knew what happened, Sam had him stripped to his boxers and in the bed.

 

"What happened?" Dean asked looking up at Sam.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I was in the doorway, coming in the patio, and now I'm up here in our room," Dean said looking under the covers, "and almost naked. What happened."

 

"You went real weak, and I helped you upstairs, you don't remember?"

 

Dean shook his head, "It's not that I don't remember...I just -" But whatever it was that Dean "just", Sam didn't know because Dean closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

 

~X~X~

 

Dean slept through that day and into the next. When Sam woke, he woke up alone. "Dean?" he called out. There was no answer in the room. Sam got up and dressed and went looking for him. He'd asked everyone in the house if they'd seen him and nobody had since the previous day. 

 

Sam then went outside to see if the Impala was still out there, and was relieved to see it was. Sam finally decided to settle in the livingroom and wait, perhaps Dean went for a walk or something.

 

~

 

An hour later Mable came up to Sam, "I think you should come with me," she said nervously.

 

Sam jumped up and followed her. She led him to a door right off the kitchen and down a flight of stairs to the basement. "What's goin on?" Sam asked her. 

 

"I came down here to get some cleaning supplies and found this," she said pointing to Dean who was in the corner. His back was to the corner of the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. He had red rimmed eyes and the tears were still falling. Sam made to walk closer to him, Dean held out his hand and let out a strangled cry. "No, stay away...can't take it," he gasped.

 

"Dean?" Sam said pleadingly.

 

"GO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME, IT MAKES IT WORSE...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" 

 

Sam stood, and looked at Mable. "Where is your closest hospital?"

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

"Son, you take him to a hospital, they will lock him up...hearing voices and such."

 

"I'm not taking him to the hospital, I want to," Sam sighed. "I'm going to get some tranqulizers, knock him out for a while. Just so that I can get him to someone that I think can help us."

 

Mable looked over him suspiciously. "What are theses voices about?"

 

"He's a telepath. It's something that he has just started to develop, and since he can't control it yet - it's driving him a little crazy. But I need you to do something for me. Don't let him leave while I'm gone. Please. Just keep him here. If he tried to leave - I don't know, tie him up or something," Sam said as he climbed the stairs.

 

~X~X~

 

*Oh God, what am I going to do*? 

*he makes me so mad, trying to...*

*God I hate my job, when did I decide...*

*Why is Mommy crying*?

 

The voices were blending together. Dean's ability had grown by leaps and bounds overnight. He'd had hundres, perhaps thousands of voices in his head, and he couldn't make it stop. He couldn't get them to shut up - it was taking it's toll. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts for all the others swimming back and forth across his mind. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop, he wanted it to end. The pain that he was feeling, his head was about to explode...it had to stop. Dean stood and walked across the small basement. 

 

"What you doin' boy?" Mable asked him, as she watched Dean stumble across the floor and look around at the things on the shelves. He picked up a box of rat poison looking at it as if it were the answer to his prayers. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mable shouted as she whacked the box out of Dean's hands and grabbed him. Dean started struggling against her grip.

 

"Please, it has to stop. I can't take it, I can't...I can't," Dean fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Mable sat down beside him and pulled his head into her lap and she began to stroke his hair and hum softly. She smiled gently as she noticed that Dean seemed to be calming somewhat, his body had stopped shaking, and the sobs that were wracking his soul had stopped. That's when she realized..Dean had simply passed out from exhaustion. She continued to sit there on the cold floor stroking his hair and humming her sweet song of comfort as he slept.

 

~

 

Sam had snuck into the hospital and gotten into the Doctors lounge and snaked srcubs and a white coat. He made his way into the emergency room and wandered through until he found the dispesary. He looked around to see if anyone was coming and he quickly picked the lock on the cabinet.

 

Once the door swung open he looked throught the bottles of pills and proceeded to stuff several into his pockets. He had taken several different types of tranqulizers and also some pain medicine for the next time one of them was hurt on a hunt. 'Might as well stock up' was his motto today as he pocketed antibotics and syringes too. He carefully closed the door to the cabinet and turned around and left the area, coming face to face with a large stern looking black lady. "What you doin boy, and who the hell are you?"

 

"I'm Dr. Tennant. I'm here on 'loan' from County General." Sam air quoted the word loan, and hoped like hell there was a County General hospital around. 

 

"Hmmpt, you must be here to fill in for Dr. Lange while she's on vacation. You just get here or somethin?"

 

"Yes ma'am, I was just giving a walk through of the place to familarize myself where everything is," Sam nodded.

 

"Alright then, come with me, we are a little low staffed today. Dr. Chen called in due to her going into labor and all. So we have them stacked and racked in here. You gonna be one busy mother today son."

 

Sam was horrified. He had to get outta here and FAST. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened with a patient and he actually had to take care of one as not to get arrested for stealing narcotics from the hospital. "Um, alright...just point me to the Dr.'s lounge and I'll get all my stuff settled and be back out to meet you in a few."

 

She pointed down the hall, and Sam smiled and headed on his way. When he reached the door, he turned to see if she was looking at him, thankfully, she wasn't. Sam proceeded down the hall and out the otherside of the ER. He didn't bother to go back and get his clothes. He could buy more jeans and a few tshirts ... what he couldn't afford was to get caught.

 

~

 

Sam took the stairs three at a time, descinding to his brother. He was horrified to find the basement empty when he got down there. Sam sprinted up the stairs and into the kitchen, which was also empty. Panic started to settle in. Where was Dean? What happened? Had he wondered off? 

 

"Sam?" a polite voice rang behind him. He turned quickly around and saw the young newlywed girl. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"You're looking for your boyfriend? Mable and my husband took him upstairs. Mable shouted until we found her. She said it wasn't doing Dean any good laying on that cold ass floor. He's up in your room."

 

Sam sighed with relief, "Thanks so much."

 

When Sam came into the room. Mable was sitting on a chair that she had pulled up beside the bed and was still stroking Dean's head and humming. "He passed out cold. I don't know if it was the voices that took it's toll, the exhaustion..or both. But he's out."

 

Sam sat down on the bed beside him and gently touched Dean's face. "I don't know what to do to help him. I mean, we have a friend that is psychic...but I don't know how much help she'll be. I can't lose him to this. I can't. I need him."

 

"You ain't gonna lose anybody boy. This one here is tough. He'll pull through - you listen to what old Mable tells you. Alright?" she asked getting to her feet. "Now, I'm gonna go down to the kitchen and make you some lunch, I'll bring it up when I'm done."

 

"I'm not hungry," Sam told her.

 

"Did I ask you if you were hungry? You are gonna eat something if I have to stand up here and make you do it. You need to keep your strength up and keep yourself healthy. There ain't no sense in you running yourself down as well, you hear me?"

 

Sam smiled, "Yes ma'am."

 

"Now then, you want some soup and a sandwich?"

 

"That would be great..."

 

"You like turkey, or chicken salad, or roast beef?"

 

"Chicken sounds good."

 

"Alright then, I have some homemade tomato soup on the stove too...you like some of that?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

Mable smiled and kissed Sam on the forehead. "I sure wish my son was as sweet as you two boys. But no, God saw fit to test me to my limits with Mason."

 

Sam stood, "Mason is your son?" he asked, almost disgusted

 

"Yep, useless excuse of a human being that he is, he's mine."

 

"Damn," was all Sam said.

 

"You said a mouthfull honey," she smiled. "Um Sam? There's something that I have to tell you. When you were gone and I was down in the basement with Dean, he uh -- he came to somewhat and started looking around the room. He walked over to a shelf and picked up a box of rat poison. It didn't look to good to me. I don't really know what he was planning on doing with it, but he did say that it had to stop and he couldn't take it anymore. So you keep a close eye on him. Don't let him out of your site."

 

Sam looked down at him, "I won't, don't worry about that."

 

~X~X~

 

Sam had laid down on the bed and fallen asleep beside his brother. His worry had finally taken it's toll, he'd pretty much passed out from exhaustion himself.

 

Both men slept through the night...until the morning sun started to creep through the windows. Sam sat up and paniced when the bed was empty. "Dean?" he called out. When no answer came, Sam jumped out of bed and hauled ass to the bathroom, still no Dean.

 

Sam didn't take long to pound down the stairs, running into Mable. "Have you seen Dean?"

 

Mable was nodding, "he's in the kitchen. He's acting strange...not himself. But he seems to be fine with the voices."

 

Sam frowned at the "not himself" remark. Sam came into the room, Dean was sitting on a barstool drinking coffee. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Sam asked him, leaning in for a kiss. Dean turned his head so that Sam's lips fell on his cheek.

 

"What's up with you?" Dean asked smartly.

 

"What's up with me, what's up with you? Why did you turn your head when I kissed you?" Dean only shrugged and stood to walk out of the room. Sam caught his arm, "Dean, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothin'... I'm just ready to blow this popsickle stand, I'm tired of sitting here - I'm gonna sprout horns..I swear. So let's go pack and get the hell out, alright?"

 

"No, we're paid up for a week, and you wanted to stay, so we're not..."

 

"Either you pack your shit and get it in the fucking car, or I'll leave your ass here Sam," he grumbled as he left the room.

 

What the hell had gotten into Dean, Sam thought.

 

But what Sam didn't know is that the more appropriate question would have been who, not what.

 

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Thank you sooo much to all who have read, and those that have commented! Y'all are awesome here! I hope you like the next chapter!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

*****

* * *

Sam and Dean were packed up and in the Impala within twenty minutes. Sam kept eyeing Dean out of the corner of his eye, all be it suspiciously.

 

"What Sam? Why the fuck are you staring at me?"

 

"I don't know, you're acting strange. Different."

 

"I don't have all those voices in my head Sam, of course I'm acting different. What the fuck, Sam? Geeze, I thought you'd be happy."

 

"I am, Dean. I was scared," Sam said reaching over and running his hand along his thigh. Dean quickly jerked his leg away. "See? That's what I'm talking about, Dean. You don't even want me to touch you. When I tried to kiss you, you moved away - and just now..."

 

"I'm driving, Sam."

 

Sam sighed hard and turned to look out the window away from his brother. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car. "Alright Sam, let's have this out. What the fuck is your problem?"

 

"I don't know Dean, you tell me. We were going to take it easy for a while, relax. Stay a week at Mable's. Then all of a sudden you want to go. I tried to kiss you, and you turned your head. I touched you and you jerked your leg away from me. I mean, are you regretting us or something? Because if you are, I want to know now. I don't want this to carry on for months and then you just up and end it."

 

Dean smirked, leaned toward Sam and chastely kissed him on the lips. "I don't want to end it Sam, I just - look, we're fine. Okay?"

 

"I love you Dean. And I'm just scared at how you're acting."

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to - " Dean paused and looked out the driver's side window, " - hurt you." Dean's eyes flashed solid black for a moment and turned back to his brother. "Okay baby?"

 

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Ok."

 

~X~X~

 

Flashback

 

Dean woke in the large bed, Sam curled protectively around him. He wiggled out from under his body and shakily walked to the bathroom. He squinted when he turned on the light, it hurt his head. All the voices were doing enough damage - he didn't need anymore pain in there. He splashed water on his face, and lifted up and looked at himself in the mirror, a sharp pain shooting through his head sent him to him knees. The voices were clearer, louder...more painful. "Please....stop it, stop it, stop it!!! I can't take it," he whimpered, rocking back and forth. "Please, I'll do anything...."

 

A voice in his head said, "Anything?"

 

Dean nodded, "Yes, anything...please - I'll do whatever you want, just make it go away," Dean gasped as a swirl of black smoke swept inside his nostrils. He choked and coughed, then he stood and looked in the mirror. He smiled. "Well, it's not the body I wanted - but it's close enough..."

 

~X~X~

 

Present day

 

They drove for what seemed like twenty hours, though Sam knew it was only ten or so. He begged Dean to stop. He was tired and sore, and sooo desperately needed to stretch his legs out on a big comfortable bed. Dean growled, but pulled over nonetheless.

 

He had chosen a Marriott. Sam was a bit perplexed, as he hadn't seen Dean choose a hotel this nice, ever. But he didn't wanna complain. He loved it when they were at a hotel that didn't need a serious remodeling or clean sheets or hot water or whatever else presented itself with the usual run down dumps they stayed in.

 

Dean paid for their room with one of their many credit cards and headed up to the room. Sam sighed with contentment when he saw the king-sized bed, thankful that maybe Dean would begin to act more like himself. Sam pulled out his sweats and a clean tee and changed, plopping on the bed, back against the headboard.

 

Dean crawled up the bed towards Sam. His eyes had this...almost feral look. Sam was actually uncomfortable. Dean roughly grabbed him and shoved him down on the bed. "Take it easy baby...you don't need to be so rough."

 

"What's not to like about rough Sammy? Could be interesting. I mean, you gonna tell me that in all the time we've been together that we haven't ever had it rough?"

 

"All the time we've been together? Dean - are you alright?"

 

"I'm fine baby brother, I'm just gonna fuck you two ways from Thursday. There's nothing else to do, and there sure as hell ain't nothing worth watching on tv...so I might as well put this hard-on to good use," he said, shoving Sam's hand against his rock hard cock.

 

Dean shoved Sam over onto his stomach and snaked his hand down between his body and the mattress and slid his hand inside his sweats and groped at his cock. Rough, hard, and unpracticed. Sam was seriously uncomfortable. "Dean, let me turn over."

 

Dean ignored him and continued his assault on his half hard cock. "What's wrong Sammy, don't I make you hot?" Dean snidely asked as he rolled Sam over and onto his back. Sam looked up at his brother with wide scared eyes. For a moment, Sam could have sworn he saw fear in Dean's eyes as well, but it soon vanished when Dean's lips descended on Sam's neck and bit down hard enough that his teeth broke the skin. Sam began to struggle underneath him.

 

"Dean, let me up!" Dean only held him tighter, pressed him harder into the mattress. Sam bucked against Dean and yelled into his face, "LET ME UP!" Dean ignored him and continued to suck and lap at the blood flowing from his neck. Sam was almost to scared to move - but he finally got a bit of leverage and pushed Dean hard against his chest. "I said let me up, Dean, NOW!"

 

Dean only countered and grabbed Sam and turned him back onto his stomach where he would have more control over the situation. Dean started pulling Sam's pants down. "Dean, please - don't do this. I don't want to. Just stop, ok? You're scaring me and I want you to stop." Dean held his hand at the base of Sam's neck, pressing his head into the bed, allowing Sam minimal movement.

 

When Dean managed to wiggle Sam's sweats down his lean hips, he thrust a finger deep inside his body. Sam moaned in pain and frustration. "Dean, please...stop. You don't want to do this. You know you don't want to do this against my will."

 

"Don't I?" he growled in Sam's ear. "I'm so turned on Sammy...so hard for you. I'm gonna take you dry...gonna make it hurt."

 

Sam started struggling more intensely - panic soaking into every pore of his body. Dean was about to rape him, the love of his life was about to fuck him without concern or care what he wanted. Sam actually began to feel tears falling down his face. His voice was broken and close to a sob. "Dean, stop. Please stop. I don't want to...can't you understand that?"

 

Dean jerked his hand from Sam's ass and flipped him over. His eyes were wild with a ferocity that Sam had never seen before. "First, you bitch that I won't let you kiss me, that I moved my leg from your grip...and now you want to bitch because I want to fuck you. Make up your mind, dude! I'm tired of playing games, Sam!" Dean snarled.

 

Sam was able to sit up, and he pulled his sweats up his body, scooting back against the bed. "I know that I don't want you to fuck me, Dean. I want to know what has gotten into you. I mean, you almost raped me. What is going on in that head of yours?"

 

Dean laughed and stood up from the bed. "If you won't fuck me, then I'll have to find somebody who will," he said as he walked over to the table by the door, picking up the keys to the Impala. "Bye, Sammy. Have a nice sleep! I might see you in the morning."

 

Dean reached for the door knob, but before he got out the door, Sam slammed it shut with his mind. Dean tried to pull the door open to no avail. He turned around, his eyes flaring a black, solid heartstoppingly black. Sam tossed him across the room with nothing but a glance, knocking him out cold. He got up from the bed and pulled a silver flask from his bag. He opened it and dribbled the contents onto Dean's skin. He yelped and writhed in pain as the sizzle of the holy water burned his skin. Dean's eyes flew open, and he was trying to get up, but Sam was holding him to the floor, again with only his mind.

 

"Well, well, well," the demon said, "Looks like Sammy here has been lying to his big brother all this time and could control his powers all along."

 

Sam only flashed a cocky grin. "No, I would never lie to Dean. I just - it came out of me like a punch. Those hurtful words did it. And now? Well, you're gonna pay for what you almost did to me, and for what you are doing to my brother."

 

"Go ahead. Try it. He gave himself willingly to me. He was going crazy...his mind was breaking. He came into his powers too quickly and didn't know how to handle it. So go ahead and cast me out. There will be nothing but a shell of him left once I'm gone," the demon laughed.

 

Sam knew on some level that the thing inside his brother was probably telling the truth. He knew what he had to do, and knew just where he had to go. But getting there with a possessed Dean would prove to be troublesome.

 

He walked back to his bag, still holding Dean down with his mind, and made a split decision. He filled a needle with the tranqulizer medication that he had stolen and walked back to his brother. He stabbed the needle into Dean's thigh and pressed down the plunger, releasing the medication into him. He watched as the demon slowly nodded off into a deep sleep. He was nervous, he wasn't sure that it would work. But being that the host body was human, he was pretty sure that it would.

 

He pulled Dean up and over his back and took him and dumped him into the passenger side of the Impala. He bound his arms and legs, and went back into the room and grabbed their things. He had actually comtemplated drawing a devils trap on the trunk and putting him in there, but he knew that wasn't practical. He'd just have to keep him sedated until he reached Missouri's. He knew that she would be able to help, and would give her a call as soon as they were on the road to give her a heads up...and maybe seek reinforcements. He had a feeling that he would need a lot of help in the coming days. He would need all the help he could get.

 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had driven for around eight hours before Dean woke up. He was groggy and mumbling, not fully awake yet. Sam already had another needle ready for just this occasion. He picked it up and pulled off the cap covering the needle, then put it into his brother's thigh once again.

 

"You know, I'm going to grow accustomed to those drugs, and when I do...I pity you. I'm gonna rip you apart. I'm gonna pull your heart out of your chest."

 

Dean soon lulled off to sleep. Sam was worried about an addiction to the drugs, but he had no other way to keep the demon under control. Unless....

 

~X~X~

 

The demon came to. He was laying on a bed in a motel. He sat up and made to get off the bed, pleased to see his bindings had been removed. He was unable to do so. When he looked down, he found that there was a devils trap made of salt drawn under the bed. A double whammy. He wasn't going anywhere.

 

Sam was sitting on a chair at the table behind his computer. 

 

"Well, well, well...seems you have me all tied up still. Just a little nicer without the ropes."

 

Sam ignored him.

 

"You know, he doesn't trust you. He thinks you'll leave him again. He'll never fully trust or love you again. You've hurt him too many times, Sam. One person can only take so much pain. You think he's emotionally closed off now, wait until I get done with him."

 

That caught Sam's attention.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

The demon laughed. "When we, I, possess a person, not only do they know what I am doing with their body, but mentally..." the thing inside his brother chuckled. "I have his thoughts, I am inside his mind. I can play on his fears, break him."

 

Sam stood and crossed the room. He grabbed the demon up by his shirt front. "You'd better leave him alone, you hear me. Or I swear to God, I'll...."

 

"You'll what? There's nothing that you can do. I'm not leaving. I already told you, he's broken from the voices, and he's breaking a little more every hour that ticks off of that clock. I'm breaking his will, his desire to go on. When there's nothing else inside, I'll leave. Leave you with a shell of a person. There will be nothing left of his mind for you to love."

 

Sam wanted to hit him, beat him out of his brother's body. But in the end, it would only hurt Dean. He let go, the demon falling back flat on the bed.

 

"You know, if you let me go...I'll stop torturing him."

 

"Yeah, that'll happen. You're not going anywhere, you son of a bitch."

 

It chuckled in Dean's low sexy voice, "Suit yourself Sam. But what you'll be left with if you ever do manage to get me out will be alllllll your fault."

 

~X~X~

 

Sam listened to the demon's taunting for hours. Sam knew that demons played on your fears and the majority of the things that they said was crap, but the words pouring from the thing's mouth was getting to him. 

 

Sam, finally having had enough, filled a needle once again with the tranqulizer meds and plunged the drugs into Dean's body. The demon only laughed. "Not gonna work this time Sammy, my boy. Not gonna work."

 

Sam, deciding that he just couldn't listen to the thing anymore, and knowing that it wasn't going anywhere, pulled a pillow and blanket off of the bed and headed out to the Impala.

 

~

 

In the morning, Sam woke with his back kinked. He had pain in places that he didn't know existed. He sat up and stretched as much as his long frame would allow in the car and looked toward the motel room. Horrified, he saw that the door was wide open.

 

Sam fled the car and bounded into the room. He looked down at the floor and saw the devils trap that he'd drawn on the floor was kicked in towards the center of the circle, thus breaking it. Someone had come in and let the demon go. "Sam you fucking idiot!" he moaned.

 

"You have no idea," a voice answered from behind him. Sam didn't even have time to turn around, he knew whose voice it was, it was Dean's. The demon grabbed him from behind and got him in a head lock and cut off his air supply until he'd passed out. His last thought before his world turned black simply was...God, give me strength.

 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The demon lurking inside Dean’s body reached out and smacked Sam hard across the face. Sam woke, feeling woozy, and found himself tied to a chair. He tried to toss the demon across the floor with his mind as he’d done earlier, but his dizzy state was preventing the deep concentration that he needed to achieve in order to do it.

 

“About time you woke up Sammy,” the demon snidely spoke as Sam eyed the long knife in his hand. “You know, I’m pretty good at torturing, and I really enjoy it too,” the thing smiled, pressing the blade against Sam’s neck. “I just had fun with this girl I inhabited a few weeks ago, I let her taste her lover's blood as I ripped his heart out of his chest. Do you think that Dean would enjoy that? Tasting you?” The knife slid slowly across the tender flesh of Sam’s neck, barely piecing the skin. Sam felt the warm trickle of blood falling down his neck. The demon leaned forward and licked the blood. “Always amazes me how humans taste.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What makes you think I want something?”

 

“You aren’t possessing Dean out of the goodness of your heart. Why would you care that he was going crazy from the voices?”

 

“You want the truth Sam?” the demon asked as it slid the knife slowly up Sam’s arm, causing him to cry out in pain as the knife went deep and the blood started to flow. “Because I will tell you the truth…if you ask nicely.”

 

“Fuck you!” Sam rasped.

 

“If you insist,” the thing smiled deviously, lips descending on Sam’s mouth. Sam struggled against him, but he wasn’t about to try to do anything that could potentially hurt Dean.

 

The demon bit down on Sam’s neck, drawing more blood. It sucked on himas if he were a feeding vampire. “I can hear Dean screaming, I let him wake up so he could watch. Watch as his own hands tear you apart,” the demon mused, smiling — blood staining his lips, his teeth gleaming crimson. 

 

“You won’t win, you know? In the end, evil does not prevail. It’s a losing battle that you are fighting. You may win some of them, but the final battle, the one that counts — you lose.”

 

“We’ll win, when our army is complete.”

 

Sam laughed, which seemed to anger the demon. The thing's eyes were black as it moved its head in that not-so-natural way, then pulled back Dean’s arm and backhanded Sam across the face.

 

Sam grunted on impact, but only laughed again. “You can do to me what you want. Dean knows that it’s not him who is doing this to me. You won’t break him, just like you won’t break me.”

 

“He’s already broken,” it admonished as the knife slid down Sam’s chest, slicing open his shirt, the tip of the blade scoring his chest — parting the skin. Sam’s face twitched in pain, but he refused to scream and allow the demon to bask in joy at the pain it was inflicting.

 

Sam shut his eyes and concentrated deeply, focusing, pulling deep from within himself, willing himself to control and harness his power. The power that he knew was in there, that would surface if he wanted it badly enough. Sam concentrated on his bindings. He wanted his arms free before he tried to get the demon away from him. 

 

The knots slowly started to loosen, he could feel the tension of the ropes easing on both wrists. Once they were loose enough that he knew it would only take one hard yank, he opened his eyes and tossed Dean’s body across the floor, then pulled his arms free and stood. The demon tried to stand, but Sam held him down once again with his powers.

 

Sam walked over to the thing's side. "You're going to pay for what you have done to my brother!" he said as he reared back his arm and hit him hard, knocking him unconscious.

 

~X~X~

 

Sam was pleased to find Bobby on the other side of the door when he opened it to see if the Impala was outside. He had been tracking them and had found where the demon had taken him.

 

They had secured Dean’s unconscious form to the same chair that Sam had been tied to after Bobby spray painted a devil's trap on the floor. 

 

Bobby insisted on cleaning and bandaging all of Sam’s wounds before they got started. The cut on his arm needed stitches.

 

Together they set everything up to once and for all rid the demon from his lover, consequences be damned.

 

Bobby pulled his small silver flask from his jacket and splashed the contents across Dean’s body, effectively waking the demon. Then he picked up John’s journal and began to read as Sam stood watch.

 

"Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri..."

 

Bobby was circling Dean, reading. Dean’s body began writhing, the demon within him screaming.

 

"Et in virute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem."

 

Dean threw his head back and a deep roaring scream cut through the air as the demon was expelled from his body. The house shook slightly, but as the screaming subsided, so did the rumbling. Dean's head fell limply forward, spittle dripping from his open mouth.

 

Sam rushed forward and lifted his head. "Dean?" he rasped, panic setting in. "Come on baby...wake up!" 

 

"Sa..." Dean quietly rasped. "Sammy?"

 

Sam untied him, Dean falling forward into his arms, Sam lifted Dean's face to his. He was pale, deathly pale. Dean pulled away from Sam's hands. "Don't touch me Sammy, please, I can't - the voices, they're back!" he gasped scurrying to his feet and stumbling into the nearest bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

"The demon warned me not to exorcise it, that Dean would be broken and...." Sam groaned.

 

"Demon's lie Sam. Dean is strong, he can beat this."

 

"I don't know what to do to help him. I've tried. If I get too close to him and he says that I hurt him, that what he feels from me hurts him. I don't...."

 

"Sam, once you get in there, you'll know what to do, what to say to help him."

 

Sam sighed and headed for the door. When he opened it, he could hear pained whimpering. "GO AWAY, PLEASE!" Dean begged.

 

Sam moved closer, then sat down in front of Dean, who was sitting on the floor, his back in the corner with his knees drawn up. Dean had his face buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs.

 

Sam reached out and laid his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean gasped as if pain had shot through his body. "It's ok Dean. Don't push me away. I want to help you. I've been thinking, you’re fighting these voices. Instead of fighting them, why don't you listen to them? Embrace them. Maybe that way you can learn to control them."

 

"You don't understand, there are too many. I hear thousands of voices in my head. Thousands, Sammy!"

 

"I don't know what it feels like Dean, but I know that you can fight this. I know you better than anyone in the world, and you are the strongest person that I have ever met. You can do this."

 

Sam put his hands on the sides of Dean's face, "Look at me baby," he asked. Dean tried to pull out of his grip, eyes closed. "Dean, look at me."

 

Dean opened his eyes and stared into Sam's. 

 

"Take a deep breath and listen to me." 

 

Sam pulled Dean forward until their forehead's touched. 

 

"The voices are not here to hurt you, Dean. This is a gift, just like I believe that my powers are a gift. Listen to them. Mom could do this, so I know that you can. You can do it Dean, you have to. I can’t live without you. Please, baby. Try.”

 

Dean scooted forward, practically crawling into Sam’s lap, wrapping his arms around him. “I don’t know how to make it stop Sammy, I’m trying. Help me….” Dean begged as tears fell down his face, soaking through Sam’s blood stained shirt.

 

~X~X~

 

Sam exited the bedroom where he and Dean had been for the past nine hours. Bobby stood as Sam entered the living room. 

 

“How is he?”

 

“Sleeping, finally. I’m not sure that I’m helping him much. But he can stand for me to hold him now, so I guess that’s progress. I don’t know what else to do to help him.”

 

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, Sam. Dean needs you to be strong for his sake. You’ve been around him your whole life, it’s not easy for Dean to show any kind of weakness. You’re all that he needs to pull him outta this. I really believe that.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Bobby’s words. It seemed if Bobby knew that they were more to each other than brothers. Bobby looked down and laughed.

 

“Yes, Sam. I know. I’ve been waiting for you two to cross that line for years. Dean told me a long time ago how he felt. He was drunk, of course. You know Dean. No touchy feely — ever. But after you left and went to Stanford, he — uh, disappeared. Me and your Daddy looked for him for three weeks. I found him, down in New Orleans. Drunk, miserable. And as it was, talkative for once in his life. I don’t know if he remembers what all he said to me, but that boy loves you more than anything or anyone in this world. I know that you have it in you to pull him out of this. You need to believe it, too.”

 

Sam smiled. “He’s so loving, ya know? It’s funny, I knew that he loved me my whole life…but I never knew that Dean could be so affectionate and not afraid to love once he gave himself over to it. Everything he does, he does with passion and fire. It’s just…” Sam gave a light chuckle, “it makes me love him even more.”

 

“He’s like your Mama. Mary was like that. Everything that woman did, she did 110%, and Dean took after her all the way down to the last drop of blood in his body. Never met a more difficult, hard headed, pain in the ass, loving and caring person in my life like your Mom.”

 

“I thought…I didn’t know that you knew my Mom. I thought that Dad met you after — after the demon killed her.”

 

“Naw…who do you think introduced your Mom and Dad?” Bobby giggled a very un-Bobby like giggle.

 

“Dad never said,” Sam sadly told him.

 

“There’s a lot of things that your Daddy never said Sam. It was more out of thinking he was doing best by his sons than common sense…he never tried to keep you boys in the dark out of some deep seated secret. He only did what he did to protect you.”

 

“I miss him. I hate that we fought most of my life. I never got to tell him goodbye, or that I loved him.”

 

“He knew Sam. Your Father was a smart man. You know that he loved you, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam answered, nodding.

 

“Then he knew you loved him. As much as Dean is like your Mom, you are your Daddy made over.”

 

Sam laughed. “Maybe so, Bobby. Maybe so.”

 

“Now, you go on back in there, Dean’ll need you when he wakes up. I’m gonna make a run for something to eat. I already salted the doors, windows and anything else that anything could possibly cross over. So you’re safe. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

Sam reached out, grabbing Bobby’s shoulder. “Bobby?”

 

He turned, looking up into Sam’s angelic face. “Yeah?”

 

Sam hugged him. A full on, Sammy’s-gonna-squish-you-to-death hug. “I love you Bobby. Thanks, you — uh, you’re like a Father to me, and I think that Dad would like it that you're here taking care of us.”

 

“I love you too, son,” Bobby told him, hugging him back. “Now get….” Bobby shooed Sam toward the bedroom.

 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Hope you all like the wrap up!! Thanks for reading!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

* * *

Sam walked back into the bedroom and pulled off his pants, leaving on his longsleeved t-shirt on, then climbed into bed behind Dean, spooning against his back. Sam nestled his face in the crook of Dean's neck and wrapped his arm around his middle. 

 

"I love you," he quietly whispered in his brother’s ear. Dean softly moaned, Sam's contact apparently still somewhat painful.

 

"It's ok baby. You know that I'm here to love you, never hurt you. Reach out and listen to me, can you hear how much I love you?" Dean's breaths seemed to calm, but his body was still rocking somewhat. "You're so brave to face this, and to fight. Cause that's what you are Dean, a fighter.”

 

Dean turned in Sam's arms, "You are such a girl Sam," he replied weakly and quietly. Sam kissed him on the forehead. 

 

"Good to see your sense of humor isn't waning." 

 

"It still hurts Sammy, my head. It feels like it's going to explode. But, when you touch me, talk to me, I don't know, it's like I know, deep down, everything is going to be ok." 

 

Sam pulled Dean into a sitting position, “Close your eyes,” he said softly as he ran his thumbs across Dean’s eyelids. “Listen to me, to my voice,” he told him as he pulled him into his arms and across his lap, almost cradling him. “Remember back when Dad had broke his ankle and dislocated his knee on that hunt for the skin walker?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

“We lived in Biloxi for close to six months, while he had surgeries and therapy. You were 21 and you worked at that bar on the weekends and made more money on Friday and Saturday nights bartending than me and Dad put together with him working at home on the computer, and my paper route, do you remember that?”

 

Dean nodded again.

 

“I remember the night you took me to work with you because you were afraid that I would kill Dad while you were gone. We’d been fighting since I’d gotten out of bed. I sat behind the bar just watching you. You were something else, the way you owned that room. All those women throwing themselves at you, I was so jealous.”

 

Dean tightened his grip around his brother.

 

“Buy the end of the night, you had me mixing drinks and serving people — proudly telling everybody that I was your little brother. And then that blonde chick started hitting on me, and you gave me the key to the back room and told me to take her back there…did you know that was my first time?”

 

Dean snickered. “Who do you think I told Wendy to hit on you?”

 

“I thought you might have. I was pretty geeky.”

 

“Was?”

 

“Hey!" Sam playfully snarled, pinching one of Dean's nipples. "Well, I’m your geek.”

 

“That you are Sammy, that you are.”

 

“I loved it when we were there, in one place for so long. It was almost normal, and you know how bad I wanted normal back then.” Sam was quiet for a few minutes, then laughed. “God, I wouldn’t trade my life now for anything. I love you so much, and I’m so happy. Happier than I have ever been in my life.”

 

Dean pressed in closer to his brother's body, “I love you Sam, I know I don’t say it a lot. But I love you.”

 

Sam smiled and raised Dean’s face by his chin and kissed him softly.

 

Dean snuggled back into Sam’s arms. Sam was thrilled that Dean was allowing him to hold him. It was moments like this that Sam had been talking about when he said he was happier than he’d ever been.

 

“What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?” Dean asked.

 

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe we should go away somewhere. A nice remote place where there aren't very many people around. You know, until you learn to block me out. Then we can slowly introduce you to more people, see how you handle it."

 

"Sam, I don't want to go off in the jungle somewhere, or hole up in the woods on a secluded mountain." 

 

“Why not? I mean it would help, getting you away.”

 

“Sammy, didn’t you hear me?”

 

“Yes, I heard you Dean…but I still think that we should….”

 

“No, not that. I asked you what was going on in that head of yours.”

 

“Yeah, and I told….” Sam realized what Dean meant. “Oh my GOD! You couldn’t hear me? You blocked the voices??” Sam asked, perhaps a little overzealous as he pulled Dean into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Sammmmm - AIR, it’s a good thing!” he gasped. Sam let go, only to pull him close again, this time pressing against his lips, taking possession of his mouth, his tongue sweeping inside Dean’s, tasting him.

 

Dean pulled away, “Sammy? When you went in the back with Wendy?”

 

“What about it?” Sam asked lavishing kisses against Dean’s neck and face.

 

“Did you fuck her?”

 

“Yeah, twice, why?” Sam asked.

 

“Twice? You weren't even back there for thirty minutes Sam, how could you have screwed her twice?"

 

"Dean, when she slid down my cock, I came. She sat there until I was hard again. And we actually fucked that time."

 

They started kissing passionately, moaning in need as Dean pushed Sam onto his back. “Uh, Sammy? We gotta stop.”

 

“Huh? Why?” Sam asked, his face flushed as Dean sat up.

 

“Bobby’s coming.”

 

“Wha…” Sam started to question, but he stopped as Dean tapped his head. “He’s killing me. Other voices are leaking in, too.” 

 

Sam pulled Dean to him again, sitting up. “Concentrate on me, Dean,” Sam said, cupping his face. Dean closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

 

Bobby opened the door, “I gotta head on out, boys. You might want to get out of this place since it's where the demon brought you. I just got a call from Zabbel, and he said that there's a, well, that’s not important. But what is important is getting Dean somewhere safe and away from everything until he can control things. And don’t you go giving me crap boy — I want you up at the safehouse that we got in Utah until….”

 

“He’s already learning, Bobby. He blocked everything out a little while ago, and he doesn’t want to go somewhere secluded, I tried that angle already.”

 

“Well, he don’t know what’s good for him. I insist that he get the hell outta dodge, who knows what other demons may be lurking, trying to possess him again?”

 

“I think he knows better now, Bobby, we don’t…”

 

“WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I’M EITHER NOT HERE, OR LIKE I’M A CHILD?” Dean yelled, his hands grasping his head. “You two are DRIVING me MAD!!”

 

Sam rubbed his hands up and down Dean's arms, "Sorry baby."

 

"Look, I'm leaving. You two call me in a day or two and let me know how things are, you hear me?"

 

"Loud and clear!" Dean growled, rubbing his temples.

 

"Sorry, son. I'll be seein' ya." Bobby looked back and waved as he headed toward the door.

 

"He's right. I think we need to get out of here. I don't want to take a chance that another demon could be lurking."

 

"I invited the demon into me, Sam. I felt like I was going crazy...and I just wanted it to stop. I gave myself over to it, I allowed it to possess me. It's a little different than just being possessed."

 

"I know that you let it possess you, it told me."

 

Dean looked away getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to be so weak."

 

"Don't apologize, Dean. You were desperate - it's ok."

 

"OK? How can it be ok, Sam? What if it happens again?"

 

"It won't, you can fight this now. I'm here to help you. I won't allow you to be possessed again," Sam said as he reached up to stroke Dean's face. When he did, his shirt sleeve slid up his arm somewhat, revealing the bandage on his that was there.

 

"What the...?" Dean said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling up the sleeve. "What happened? Did the, did...." Dean stopped talking, closing his eyes tight. "My God Sam, I remember. I did this to you!"

 

"NO, you didn't do anything, Dean. The demon did it."

 

Dean opened his eyes, revealing that they were pooling with tears. "How can you stand to look at me? Be near me?"

 

"Because I love you, and you didn't do this to me."

 

Dean lifted up Sam's shirt, seeing the other bandage on his chest, and for the first time, noticing the cut on his neck. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I...I didn't want to hurt you." Dean got up from the bed, yanked on his jeans and rushed out of the room. Sam bounded off of the bed and followed.him.

 

"Dean!"

 

Dean was already out the door and heading to the car. Sam was glad that the keys to the Impala were in his jeans that were inside on the floor, not where Dean could get them.

 

 

When Dean realized that he didn't have the keys, he just stood stock still, his hands on the roof of the car. He pounded his fist into the the top of the Impala several times, then drew back his fist and smashed it into, and through, the driver's side window.

 

"DEAN!!" Sam yelped as he rushed over to Dean's side. Sam grabbed him just in time, as Dean's legs gave way and his body went limp. Sam went to the ground with him, actually holding Dean in his lap. He was sobbing. Full on, sobbing hysterically, and crying. He allowed Sam to hold him, but his hands were loose in his lap. 

 

"It's ok. I'm alright Dean. You didn't do this to me. It wasn't you, you hear me? It wasn't you. I love you so much, and I know that you would never hurt me."

 

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother and chanted over and over "I'm sorry." Sam pulled his face up to look into his eyes. "Stop apologizing, Dean. We're alright."

 

It took Dean close to thirty minutes to calm down...Sam still sitting on the ground with him in his lap. "Sammy? If something like that ever happens again - you do what you have to do to stop me."

 

"I did, Dean. I threw it across the room, then Bobby performed an excorsim. Everything's fine now. But I think that Bobby was right. We need to pack up and get out of here. We're gonna go somewhere relaxing for a while until you learn to control your power, and I don't want to hear any bitching, alright? And no, I don't mean somewhere secluded, necessarily. I just want to go somewhere that you can sit on a porch, in the sun, with a breeze blowing, a beer in one hand and me laying against your chest."

 

"I l-l-love you S-Sam," Dean stuttered in an 'I'm still recovering from crying' voice.

 

~X~X~

 

Six weeks later, Dean was standing in the open kitchen cooking breakfast as Sam was laying on the bed flat on his stomach...his naked butt peeking out from underneath the sheet that was barely covering him. 

 

Sam had managed to get Dean on a plane and they went to Hawaii, renting an open flat right on the beach. It had a large deck in front facing their private beach. There was a large retractable wall that would open the huge two room flat to the air. The other room was a bathroom. The place was beautiful. Sam had paid for them to stay for three months, and he was going to make sure that they stayed for that length of time no matter how much Dean complained, but he had yet to do so. Dean was enjoying their time there, so far. He loved making love on the deck, in the water, and yes, even on the beach...even though sand had gotten in places they never thought was possible..

 

Dean had embraced his power, and when he did, it was like a whole new world opened to him. He had learned to hone his power, to listen when he needed to, and literally shut it off when he didn't. Dean had comically refered to it as his "mute" button.

 

Sam turned over and moaned. He appeared to be dreaming as he started to mumble, but since he wasn't thrashing around, Dean let him be. It didn't seem to be a nightmare.

 

Sam's dream

 

Sam was walking into a house that was set upon a hill. It was a modern home, with beautiful landscaping and a white picket fence. "Hello?" he called out as he closed the front door behind him. "Anybody here?"

 

"I'm in here," a female voice called out to him. Sam moved forward into the adjacent room. John and Mary were sitting on the sofa.

 

"Mom, Dad?" he whimpered. "Wha...what's going on?"

 

"It's ok son," John said as he stood and closed the distance between them. "We're here to tell you that there are better times coming. A better life for you and Dean. You will defeat the demon, Sam, with Dean's help. That's why he came into his powers a little sooner than expected. They were supposed to develop slowly, like yours have. Get stronger over a longer period of time, not just a matter of days."

 

"I don't understand," Sam said shaking his head.

 

"Oh baby," Mary started as she approached Sam. "Dean was your protector your whole life, is it any wonder that he would develop a power that would be like an alarm system of the demon coming? I was a telepath too, but Dean is far more powerful than I ever was. He was given this gift to protect you, because you are the one who determines the rise or fall of good or evil."

 

"No pressure there," Sam quipped as he swayed at his Mother's revelation.

 

"Free will, Sammy," John added in. "We all have the choice of which side we fight on. Whichever side you choose is the side that will win. You and your brother are warriors, it's the reason that I was so hard on you as you grew up. I had to make sure that you were prepared for the things that were to come."

 

"What are you talking about Dad? You're talking like I'm part of some prophecy or something."

 

"You are, Sam," Mary smiled. Her eyes were full of a Mother's love and compassion. She reached up and stroked her hand along the side of his face. "You and your brother are the pivotal factor in the war that's coming."

 

Sam looked down. "I don't want to fight anymore, I just want to take the love of my life and run away and love him. Not worry about the hunt, fighting...the war or the end of the world. I mean, that's what your making it sound like. Like it's leading to Armageddon."

 

Mary smiled and pulled Sam into a hug. "I love you, my beautiful baby boy. You will choose wisely, and you will fight. You're not a quitter, and neither is Dean. Just remember, when the battle is over, when you defeat the one true evil that has haunted the Winchester family for over twenty years, you will have the life that you want. You will have Dean and Dean will have you. Remember that." Mary turned to John and said, "It's time for him to go, John."

 

John embraced his son. "I love you Sammy, I always did. Tell Dean that I love him, and we will always be with you," he said tapping Sam's chest over his heart. 

 

"I love you both," Sam cried, hot tears falling down his cheeks. John placed his hand on Sam's forehead. "Wake up Sammy, it's time to go back to him."

 

~X~X~

 

Sam sat up in bed, "Dean?" he called out, his eyes blurry, still clearing and adjusting to the daylight filtering into his room. Dean walked over to the bed. "I'm here," he said lovingly as he swept Sam's sweaty bangs out of his face. "Are you ok? It didn't look like a nightmare, so I didn't wake you."

 

Sam smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine. It was just...a very enlightening dream."

 

"Enlightening? Huh, something you care to share with me?"

 

"Yeah, how 'bout I tell you over breakfast?"

 

Dean smiled, leaned in and kissed him. "Sounds good. I made your favorite," he grinned as Sam stood and pulled on his boxers. 

 

"You made me a fruit smoothy and apple cinnamon oatmeal?"

 

"Nope, I made you good food, the kind of food a real man needs," Dean giggled as he walked over to the kitchen area. Sam sat down, waiting for the bacon, eggs and coffee to be set down in front of him.

 

When Dean turned around, setting the food in front of Sam, Sam looked at it and then back at Dean. He smiled and pulled the front of Dean's t-shirt, pressing his lips against his brother's.

 

His breakfast was apple cinnamon oatmeal and a fruit smoothy.

 

 

Epilogue:

 

The battle didn’t quite go as Sam and Dean had thought it would. They had prepared for an all out battle of horror-inducing-blood-and-guts-spilled-and-soaking-into-the-ground type of war.

 

But no, not so much. 

 

Sure, there had been blood — but nothing like the massacre that they thought they would endure.

 

Sam wasn’t even slightly tempted to use his powers for evil's side. When the choice was to be made, he stood his ground and fought side by side with his brother-his lover-and the other hunters who understood and believed that he and Dean were not supernatural freaks who infiltrated the “good side” only to be rogue demon informants.

 

Dean had suffered through some pretty heinous torture once, when he was captured, the demon’s way of trying to lure Sam to come to their side, but Sam and Bobby both found him and destroyed the culprit who had taken him.

 

Dean’s power, his awesomely inherited gift from his Mother, did serve it’s purpose well. It was, in fact, like an alarm alerting them of impending attacks. He could reach out with his mind and hear the approaching evil. 

 

That was the actual reason that Sam was not captured the day that Dean was. He had known they were coming and that there were around twenty of them. There was no fighting that many demons off with just Sam and himself. So he’d sent Sam out to the liquor store to get them some beer so that he wouldn’t be captured.

 

Sam made Dean promise that he’d never do something that stupid again. That from now on it was the both of them fighting together…side by side. All or nothing. Sam had pulled out his pocket knife and cut the palm of his hand, pulling Dean’s hand to him, and cutting his as well. He held up his hand: “Promise me,” Sam had asked. Dean smiled, grasped his bloody hand in his brother's and swore to him that he’d never do it again. No matter what.

 

~

 

After all had settled, after the demons were back where they belonged, Sam had managed to get Dean on a plane once again. 

 

They returned to Hawaii and bought the beach house wherethey had stayed when Dean was learning to control his gift.

 

Their days were spent laying on their private beach in each other's arms, often visited by their friend and surrogate father Bobby Singer.

 

They often wondered if it was truly over, if the war was won, or if the demons were lurking just below the surface, regrouping, planning for another attack on the human race.

 

If they were, there’d be hell to pay. The hunting community may have retired and settled into normal lives….but that didn’t mean that they weren’t ready for another fight.

 

~end


End file.
